


What I'd Do For You

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [121]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gallavich, M/M, Mentions of Homophobic Violence, caring for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Ian and Mickey watching Queer as Folk. Mickey is more into it than he wants to admit and at the end of season one where Justin gets bashed, Mickey is on the verge of tears and Ian has to comfort him. And Mickey’s all like, “I’m not fucking crying, Gallagher, jesus!” I JUST SAW A POST THAT SAID THIS AND IVE NEVER NEEDED SOMETHING MORE IN MY LIFE (fingers crossed that you've seen QAF)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'd Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen plenty QaF ;) so I hope this is okay!

So it started out as a stupid quip when Ian was trying to get Mickey to watch porn, then he thought it might actually be a half decent idea. Though, this was one that they were definitely watching on the laptop and not through the TV because if anyone caught them watching Queer as Folk together, neither one of them would hear the end of it.

During the first few episodes Mickey was quick to brush it off, calling every character a fag when they popped up for the next scene. He stayed quiet during the sex scenes though, and didn't say a lot about Debbie either, but Ian never really touched on that.

So maybe he thought it was stupid, he still watched all the episodes through with him and every so often Ian would catch him giving him a side glance.

By the time they got to the end of season one, he was still making jokes but he was never going to admit to Ian that the show actually wasn't half bad.

He didn't see it coming though, that part that made everyone who watched just crumble a little bit, and for some reason, it hit him harder than expected.

The guy came out of nowhere in the side mirror, and Brian wasn't fast enough to stop the guy or to warm Justin, and the bat came swinging into his head.

Ian felt Mickey jump as it happened, his shoulder flinching against his own. Ian nudged him a little, just playfully, but he didn't look over at him until the episode was finished.

When he did, he had to do a double take. He could swear that Mickey was nearly...  _crying_.

"You okay Mickey?" he asked and Mickey just huffed loudly, shrugging himself away from Ian.

"I am not fucking crying Gallagher," he said, eyes wide as he tried to keep himself in check. " _Jesus_."

"Never said you were Mick," Ian said, not taking his eyes off him.

Mickey knew he was watching him, and even after a few moments of getting himself back to normal he could still feel Ian's eyes on him and he sighed.

"So what if I was fuckin' upset, it was shit, alright? Who the fuck sees that comin'?" he said defensively.

"I'm not saying it wasn't sad," Ian said.

"And who the fuck sees their fuckin'... who sees someone they... he smashes a guy in the fuckin' skull and what? The other one just leaves him breathin'?" Mickey said. "I don't fuckin' think so."

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, still not sure of how close he could get to Mickey without him pulling away.

He looked over, his eyes clearly glassy, and red from tyring to hide it. He caught Ian's eyes and looked away, doing it twice before he sighed and shook his head.

"Someone did that to you I'd... I wouldn't a' left him breathin', that's for fuckin' sure," he said quietly. "Not..."

"Hey..." Ian said softly, scooting closer and putting his arm over Mickey's shoulders. "You don't have to-"

"Yeah, okay? I do," he said, shaking his head again.

Ian knew what he was trying to say. He knew that his mind had travelled back to the day when they got caught. When Terry had launched at Ian, throwing punches and pulling his gun on him. Mickey had jumped on him, pulled him off, and instead copped the worst of it.

He was knocked out trying to stop Terry from doing what he did, and after that, Ian knew that something inside him had broken.

If he's known that this was going to happen in a stupid TV show he would have suggested watching it. If there was one thing that Mickey could relate to, it was homophobic violence, and that wasn't something that anyone should have to deal with.

"You want to go to bed? I don't mean like... I mean, we don't have to watch the next one if you don't want to," Ian said softly, his fingers stroking soothingly through Mickey's hair.

"You know I would, if anyone-"

"I know Mick," Ian said.

"Anyone fuckin' touches you and they're gonna be the ones with their brains all over the fucking pavement," he said.

"I know," Ian said, leaning in to kiss Mickey's head.

They sat like that for a moment, in silence, before Mickey sniffed and wiped his eye with the back of his hand.

"I'm fuckin' tired," he said.

"Yeah well, it is nearly three in the morning," Ian said, shutting the stolen laptop and putting it beside the bed. "Gotta sleep sometime."

Mickey nodded, stripping off his shirt before wriggling down and pulling the cover over himself. Ian did the same, snuggling in beside Mickey and smiling as he felt him moving back against him, plastering their bodies together.

"Mick?" Ian whispered, his lips nearly in Mickey's ear.

"What?"

"You know I... I mean, I'd kill anyone who did that to you too," he said.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Ian's lips brushed the back of Mickey's neck and they both settled in for the night, both definitely in need of some sleep.


End file.
